battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Akina
Personaltiy Akina is known for being mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. She is also very intelligent.(JUST like her mother!!!) She is very nice, but brutal. She will protect her friends no matter what. She also tends to bring a hand-held console where ever she goes. Appearance As a goddess, she has short white hair. She can change from goddess form to fighting form before a fight.She wears a kimono most of the time.As a wolf, she has white fur and crimson markings and a weapon above her back. Her sub weapon is surrounding her main. She fights with a sword as a human.(Thunder edge) A reflector as my main.(Solar flare.) ImagesCA2KHMR1.jpg|Akina on Earth. Amaterasu image.jpg|Akina as a wolf. ImagesCATA6K5H.jpg|Akina's night form. Images111222.jpg|Akina's fighting form. ImagesCA6B6JLN.jpg|Akina's godly form. Images1111.jpg|Akina's goddess form. ImagesCATO3VR9.jpg|Akina's Soul Eater form. A rosary as my sub.(Tundra beads.) Earth form:'On Earth,Akina has long hair and bows in her hair and she wears a red uniform. '''Fighting form:'She can ride spirits. She can also turn her normal sword to a spirit, and she can take her cannonball off her hair and hit her foe. 'Night form:'She has a crown, if she takes it off, she can make a dark boomerang. 'Goddess Form:'She can take off her flowers in her hair and turn them into poison flowers, used to poison foe. '''Soul Eater form:She can take souls out and clean them, when she puts them back, a skull appears next to her. Godly form:'She can make doves/birds attack her foes. History She was born as a mortal from Amaterasu, along with one sibling Chibiterasu who was born a God. Chibiterasu always teased her about being a mortal. She grew up normal as a mortal until 9th grade. She was walking back home and her mother appeared to her more godly, and said "Akina, my dear daughter, if you become a god, do you promise to use your powers for good?" and she was shocked for a few seconds and said "Hai, okāsan."(Yes, mother) "I now make you Akina, my desendent. Your brother is now travling to keep the world safe from Orochi.(evil demon) "Anata no okāsan ni kansha!"(Thank you mother!) "I will now leave your side. Good bye." she says and fades away. She is now the current sun goddess. Her brother is the Sun '''god. ' '''It is known, that Akina had a bad experinece with a youkai, so she doesn't trust anyone until awhile after she meets a youkai. She also turns crazy when she meets someone new after meeting a youkai. Relationships Narissa:They have a friendly relationship, but they playfully fight sometimes. Yumeko Amaya: She distrusts her, as for she is a youkai. Misaki: She truly hates her. She never wants to see her again, for she is the one that haunts her childhood. Daiyu and Masami: They are good friends. Epona: She thinks she is suckish for not being Link's horse. Dai and Hoshi:: They are friends, but fight sometimes. Kaze: They seem to stray from eachother, but they know eachother well. Shadow and Echo: They don't really know eachother, but they are friends. Mitsuo: They are childhood friends, then Akina became a goddess. Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Akina trained by hitting a weak tree in school, she then, got picked on and resolved by punching her foe. She then moved on to hitting a oak tree and finally, knocked it down. Enhanced Durability: Akina can take many hits, and still fight, but her powers disappears and she resolves to hand to hand combat. Enhanced Agility: Akina has trained running as a little girl, and now, she can jump from wall to wall. Sun blast:'Akina and Chibiterasu's powerful move, can kill/hurt/help almost everything. Akina can change her clothes quicky by snapping her fingers, she has various armors and clothes. ''COMING SOON I R LAZY AND KINDA BUSY Akina's Instrument 'Sun Guitar:'Akina got this from her mother, she can play many songs on this. If it breaks, Akina turns to Godly form, and becomes furious. Akina's Theme:She plays it when she's bored, when she meets someone new, or when she's about to attack someone in surprise. Song of Flying:''Akina can go anywhere to certain places she couldn't go before, the place has a sun stone there. ''Song of Calling:''Akina calls gods to help her fight. ''Sonata of the Sun God:''Akina calls her brother to do a power blast. ''Song of Healing:''Akina can heal herself, other people or stuff. ''Song of Rain:''Akina can control her foe's attacks. ''Song of Strength:''Akina can make herself and her friends strong. ''Song of Tears:''Akina can find her foe's weakness. ''Song of the Past:''Akina can see the past. ''Sonata of Sleeping:''Akina can put her foe to sleep. ''Sonata of Cherry Blossoms:Akina can make Cherry Blossoms appear and blind her foe. Sonata of Speed: Akina can go extremely fast and not be seen. ''The Ballad of Fate'': Akina heals everyone, but gravely hurts herself. (last Resort) THE END So, yeah. That's Akina for ya. And don't steal Akina or she will pwn you. [[User:Greenshine2|'''Akina]][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Majora's Mask!~♫']] 00:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Akina's Theme thumb|300px|right|GIVING CREDIT TO WHO MADE THIS! Category:Role playing character Category:Female Characters Category:gods and goddess